The present invention relates to an air plenum system adapted to provide a predetermined air flow through each of several outlets.
Conventional heating or air conditioning systems include a central air plenum, with a plurality of air duct lines running outwardly therefrom to distribute the air flow into a large area or several rooms. A damper is commonly positioned in each line adjacent the central air plenum, and each damper is manually controlled by an external handle or lock nut. While this configuration satisfactorily regulates the air flow, access to the various dampers to regulate or change the air flow distribution is often difficult by reason of space limitations.
In residential applications, it is common to mount a grating with movable shutters, commonly referred to as an "air diffuser", so as to cover the outlet end of each air duct line and lie flush with the interior wall in the room. Such air diffusers are able to provide a degree of control of the air flow from the air duct line, but they are not able to effectively control high flow rates since they generate a whistling noise when moved to the closed position.
It is accordingly an object of the present invention to provide an air plenum system which is adapted to provide a predetermined air flow through each of several outlets, and which is readily accessible to regulate or change the air distribution among the several outlet lines.
It is another object of the present invention to provide a damper assembly for an air plenum system which is structurally simple, reliable in operation, and which avoids a whistling noise when moved to the closed position.